


优惠券

by D7716



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, TOP!Hatake Kakashi!
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 12:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17487989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D7716/pseuds/D7716
Summary: 这个杀手不太冷AU剧本有大量来自我滴老哥，我是老哥的打字机！





	1. Chapter 1

带土靠在门边，盯着外边的动静。影像在猫眼上投出放大失真的影子，他看到斜对门处的屋外围聚着四个人，散乱、无序、毫无戒备，如果他现在打开门——他在心里预演了一下——也许能在一秒之内收割三个。这些家伙真该庆幸他没有这种爱好。

空气里应该弥漫着硝烟与血液的味道。距离房门最近的男人扣住了扳机，小臂上的肌肉微微隆起，他的手臂抬高了一些，看来是在瞄准。子弹射出的瞬间，带土的脑子里自觉地配上了撞针碰击子弹的声音。

砰。

带土的嘴唇轻轻碰了一下，无声地模拟出了枪声。

结束了。

他把腮边的硬糖顶到了另一边，同时把自己的身体也从一侧挪到另一侧。这样他的视线就可以越过这几个靶子，看看屋里是什么现状。血液正缓慢地流淌成一片，死者倒在血泊之中，从带土的角度看过去，只能隐约看到几缕银白色的头发。

带土立刻回想起了这位旗木先生。他是个态度温和的好人，今天早上他们还在楼下打了招呼，互相寒暄了几句。旗木先生告诉带土，这个周末会有一个好天气，附近又新开了一家甜品店，如果带土感兴趣，或许可以去那里坐坐，度过一个美好的午后。

他往口袋里摸了摸，那是一张优惠券。也是旗木先生今早送给他的。

可惜的是，他没有在任务前一天放纵自己的习惯。

带土为旗木先生的死遗憾地叹了一口气。他正准备从门前离开，又立刻停住了脚步。小个子的少年踏上了楼梯的拐角，他的穿着和平时大相径庭，一贯冲天的头发都被严严实实地裹在了毛线帽里，长袖，外套，还有长裤，唯一和从前相同的或许只有脸上白色的口罩，打扮得活像是个白化病人。他上楼的脚步还算轻快，但在踏上最后两级台阶时，他的脚步慢了下来。

那是旗木先生的儿子，旗木卡卡西。带土认识他。

靴底踩上了走廊的地板，也许是因此引发了木板被挤压的吱嘎声响。走廊上交谈的四人转头看向楼梯口，少年同样抬起了头。他依次看了看四个人，又在那里停了两秒钟，然后低下头，慢慢地穿过自己的家门，向着带土的房间走过来。

他走得不慢，但也称不上快，只是按照一定的速度稳步前进。四人中的一个静悄悄地向他踏了一步，举起了手里的枪，另一位同伴拉住了他的手，示意等等。

带土的视线又从四人挪回到卡卡西身上。他的头压得很低，如果没有帽子，这时候看到的就应该是他那头银色的头发。带土站在门后，俯视着他的接近。几秒钟之后，卡卡西消失在了猫眼里。他到门前了。

带土往后退了一些，门铃紧跟着响起。

一直等到第二阵铃声被按响，带土才慢悠悠地打开了门。他抬手挠了挠头发，意图随口说点什么，但他的眼神落在对方身上，立刻发现这个不足十五岁的孩子正在微不可察地颤抖。他看着这孩子抬头看向他，裸露在外的几寸皮肤白得几乎没有颜色，眼圈烧得通红，声音却平稳得没有一丝漏洞。

“爸爸。”

卡卡西说。他的眼泪汇聚在眼眶里，最终沉重地滑下去，落到了口罩里。带土甚至有些分不清他到底是在冷静地扮演角色，还是借机呼唤那边死去的父亲。

“……回来啦，”带土放下手，给卡卡西让开了路，“进来吧。”


	2. Chapter 2

带土又在门边盯了一会儿，确保这些人没有起疑后，他回到了屋里。

卡卡西已经擦干了眼泪，帽子被他拽下甩在一边，汗津津的头发贴在他的额头和后颈上，少年揉了揉眼睛，因为泪水黏合成几绺的睫毛被揉搓成更加散乱的几片。带土瞥了一眼卡卡西，他以为这孩子会继续缩在角落里哭，但卡卡西只是沉默地坐在那里。他在原地晃荡了几步，从口袋里摸出了一颗水果硬糖。

“……怎么样，要吃糖吗？”

“我不喜欢甜的。”

“哦。”

卡卡西的声音依然很平稳，但总算带上了一些哭泣后特有的鼻音。带土抛了抛手里的糖，干脆撕开包装一并塞进嘴里。

他挪了挪凳子，也坐了下来。一时间没有人说话，他又看了一眼卡卡西，薄薄的口罩在呼吸的作用下轻微起伏，眼泪流下的痕迹被他抹开了，但还能看出一些端倪。他的手指在膝盖上敲了两下。

“其实……你爸爸送了我一张优惠券。”带土说，“我可以给你打个折。帮你干掉外边那四个人。”

卡卡西抬头看向他。他的眼神从带土的肩膀落到带土的手指上，手腕、坐姿、双腿，脸上的表情凝重且认真，简直让带土怀疑他正在被一个孩子审视是否具有资格。

带土把那张优惠券拿出来，按在桌上，往卡卡西的方向推过去。

甜品店的店名被花哨的彩条和糖果包围，放大的数字特地用红色标红，边上画着惊叹号。30%的折扣优惠。

“你爸爸是个好人。他劝我去甜品店，把你打扮成……”带土上下看了看卡卡西，“这样。很显然，他知道今天有人会找他。”

“他让我在外面吃过晚饭再回去。”

“可惜我们谁都没有听他的话。”带土说。

“……我很担心他。”卡卡西的声音放低了一些。

带土的舌头漫不经心地舔过嘴里的硬糖，他又敲了敲膝盖，等着卡卡西继续说下去。

卡卡西看了带土一眼，他又吸了吸鼻子：“他是警察。”

“哦，警察。”带土点头。

“他前几天有很多电话，我听到有人威胁他。”卡卡西说，“他们有很多行话，听起来像是黑帮的。”

“嗯……黑帮。”带土又点头。

卡卡西不说话了。他看着带土，带土等了一会儿，也看向他。

“好吧。”带土说，他拉过边上的计算器，算了有一分钟，然后把屏幕转向了卡卡西，“友情价，买三送一。比七折划算。”

卡卡西看了看那上边的一串零。

“这是三个的价格？”

带土竖起了一根手指。

卡卡西看了一会儿带土的手，厚重的茧覆盖了指腹和虎口，和爸爸的手很相似。他把手伸进衣兜里，把几张纸币和几枚零钱压在甜品券上。

“……三送一，我可是跳楼甩卖。”带土说。

“再加上我家所有的优惠券。”卡卡西说，“能不能再便宜一点？”

“……”带土把计算器重新收了回来。几秒之后，他重新把数字展示给卡卡西看。

“一折？”

“跳楼价。”

卡卡西又看了一眼那一串零。

“我以为跳楼价是指卖家跳楼。”

“这是什么误解？卖家跳楼了还怎么完成任务。”

“再加上我家所有的优惠券，”卡卡西重复了一遍，好像这样就能把时间倒带，回到讨价还价之前，“你教我报仇，我自己解决三个。”

带土做了一个哦的嘴型，他点点头：“还有一个呢？”

“三送一，你送的。”

“听起来很划算。”带土又点了点头，他的双手交叉，食指笔直地并在一起，正对着卡卡西，“所以……你送我一叠优惠券，”他一边说，一边一下下地晃动着自己的手手指，“就让我解决了一个人，还外带一对一教学的所有费用。”

卡卡西非常轻声地嘁了一声。

“……我听到了。”带土说。

“真麻烦。”卡卡西抬手蹭了一下眼睛，他没有哭，可能只是眼睛有些痒，他小声说，“你为什么不傻……”

“因为当杀手的傻子都死了。”带土停了一下，又说，“当警察也一样。”

“我爸爸不傻。”

“……嗯，他死得很英雄。”带土点头赞同。

“在你这里英雄是傻的另一种解释吗？”

带土咬碎了嘴里的硬糖，嘎嘣几声脆响干脆利落地替他给出了肯定的答复。

卡卡西低下头，有很长时间没有说话。带土耐心地等着他。

“你可不可以做一次我的英雄？”卡卡西说。

带土感觉到一颗碎裂的糖粒径直从他的喉咙滚落下去，咯得他下意识吞咽了几下。但比起这个，更糟糕的是面前这个不按常理出牌的小鬼，他扫了一眼卡卡西，看到了他紧紧盯着自己的眼睛。他可以清晰地看到虹膜上四散的细线与漆黑的瞳孔，而里面倒映着自己的影子。

“可以吗，杀手英雄？”


	3. Chapter 3

这太狡猾了。

形势急转而下，带土陷入了沉默，卡卡西安静地等着回答。

“……我得考虑一下。”带土说。

他并在一起的食指不再指着卡卡西，而是压在自己的嘴唇上。一分钟之后，他说：“所有优惠券？”

“所有优惠券。”

“成交。”

带土站起身，在几分钟内收拾好了自己的所有行李，他把箱子往门边一放，丢了条毛巾在上边，又看了看走廊上的情况。

四个人聚在门边，其中一个拿着一个相框，他的枪点在上边，正和同伴交谈着什么。看来已经发现旗木先生的儿子不见了。

带土偏头看向卡卡西，招了招手，示意他过来。

卡卡西重新戴上了帽子，他把头发仔仔细细地塞进去，确保没有一丝遗漏出来，才慢腾腾地走到了带土身边。

“我们现在走吗？”卡卡西说，“爸爸的日记里一定写了他们属于哪个组织，之后可以回来拿。我已经记住了他们的脸。”

“嗯，干得好。”带土说。

他又确认了一眼外边的状况，然后一把将卡卡西推出去。

“我们现在就来上第一课。”他说着，伸手拽掉了卡卡西的帽子，砰地关上了门。

杀害旗木先生的四位凶手立刻把视线挪到了卡卡西的身上。那头银白色的头发实在是显眼的标志，即便不和相框内的照片进行核对，他们也立刻判断出了卡卡西的身份。

黑洞洞的枪眼遥遥指着卡卡西的额头。卡卡西站在原地没有动，他看着四个人，没有做任何解释。既没有求饶，也没有哭泣与指责。

“举起双手。”对方说，“慢慢走过来。”

卡卡西依言照做。拿枪指着他的那一位冲他点了点下巴，另一个男人会意。他几步走过来，快速地捏过卡卡西的全身，然后卡着他的脖子退回了自己的阵营。

“没有炸弹。”男人说，“他身上什么都没有。”

对准卡卡西的枪口挪开了。

钳制卡卡西的人带着他又往后退了几步，而另外三个人互相对视了一眼，缓慢而无声地向着带土的房间走去。为首的男人举起了枪，瞄准了房门的猫眼。

但子弹率先穿透木质的门板，击中了他的手臂。第二枪和第三枪夺走了两名同伴的生命，第四枪打中了他的大腿，男人因此跌倒在地上，发出了一声痛苦的呻吟。

带土打开了门，冲着唯一站着的男人无辜地笑了笑。

“现在，我也有人质了。”

“别过来！”对方大声喊道，他的枪死死地顶在卡卡西的脑袋上。他往前走了几步，想要去帮助自己的首领，一颗子弹击打在他身前几寸的地板上。

“你最好也别动。”带土说。他看了一眼被迫踮起脚的卡卡西，他贴着对方的身体，脚尖没有明显的颤抖。他的脖子被一条手臂紧紧地箍着，为了好受一些——或者说为了保持之后的行动力——维持这种姿势是一种不错的选择。

他的枪口往回收了几分，正对着首领的眉心：“我可不敢保证下一枪会打在谁的身上。”

歪倒在地上的男人给了对方一个凶恶的眼神。他费劲地靠着墙边坐好，识相地举起了双手。

“我认识你，宇智波一族的。”他说，“你是旗木雇来的杀手？这次的事和宇智波没关系，我劝你别淌这趟浑水……”

“你认识我？”带土摸了摸鼻子，“你们是哪边的？”

对方闭口不答。

带土耸了耸肩：“不好意思，看来是机密。”

他一边说，手上的枪微微向上移动了几分，撞针敲击在弹底，划出一声尖锐的气流声。后座力致使他的手腕一抖，在他瞄准了谁这件事上产生了极大的迷惑性。子弹旋转着飞了出去，靠坐在墙边的男人下意识往地上一扑——然而子弹根本没有朝他飞去，那颗高热的钢弹从卡卡西的头顶飞过去，射入了敌人的心脏。

在首领够到他掉落的手枪之前，带土又为他送上了延时的最后一枪。

成年男人的血液从胸口的窟窿里潺潺流淌下来，滴落到卡卡西银白色的头发上。他看来还没有回过神，双手按在那条手臂上，五指深深地嵌入到了肌肉里——带土可以看到他的指甲掐破了对方的皮肉——他的胸膛正在大幅度地起伏，口罩上的褶皱因为气流而短暂地不停变化……但他裸露在外的神色很镇静。

带土收起了枪。他转身拎上箱子，跨过地上的尸体，把毛巾盖在了卡卡西的头上。

“这就是子弹贴着你的身体擦过去的感觉，”带土说，“你要学会习惯它。”

“这就是第一课。”


	4. Chapter 4

他们花了一点儿时间收拾残局。带土确认了四个人的身份，而卡卡西进了屋里，去拿那些优惠券、旗木先生的日记，还有一些别的必需品。

其中大部分时间都耗在了卡卡西身上，但带土没有什么怨言。旗木先生的尸体倒在门边，挡住了进门的去路。让一个尊重父亲的孩子跨越他的尸体，实在不是一件仁慈的事。更何况他刚才才体验了一次与死亡擦肩而过的感觉。

“……我们可以下次来。”带土说，“警方会……嗯……”

他想说警方会处理好他的，听起来未免有些不太尊重旗木先生。他尝试着想找了几个词，最后只是耸了耸肩。

卡卡西没有回答他。他站在血泊的边缘，定定地望着自己的父亲。带土瞥了一眼他的眼睛，眼圈再一次泛上了红色，但这次没有湿润的水雾。几分钟之后，他穿过房间，很快背着背包回到了带土的身边。

带土看了他一会儿，发觉自己没办法说出拒绝的话。

……还是等会儿再讨论他的去留问题吧。带土撇了撇嘴角。

这间旅馆显然不适合继续居住，带土扣上墨镜，领着卡卡西到了街上。他走得很快，卡卡西费劲地跟着他，时不时抬头望一望身边这位杀手英雄。

“想问什么就直说。”

带土又往嘴里塞了一颗糖。他的眼神被隐匿在墨镜后，很难看出视线究竟落在什么地方；而他又始终面视前方，卡卡西甚至没有料到他会注意到自己。

“……刚才的事，”卡卡西说，“你怎么知道……他们会这样？”

带土低头看了看卡卡西，他停下脚步站了一会儿，率先拐进了一条阴暗的小巷。

确保没有人注意他们，带土摘下了墨镜。他半蹲下身体，望着面前的卡卡西：“是我亲自开门把你迎进家门的，结果又亲自把你推出去，你猜对面会怎么想？”

“我是诱饵，你有阴谋。”卡卡西老老实实地回答。

“所以，他们大概会留一个人看住你，剩下的三个人接近我。比起你这种小鬼，我可危险多了。”带土说，“当然也有可能是两个人，或者先丢一个炸弹作为礼物……”

带土耸了耸肩：“不外乎这些把戏。”

“万一他们选择先杀了我呢？”

“那就看你自己了。”带土扫了一眼他的手，又上下打量过他的身体，“你的手指和手腕都有茧，身材很匀称，还有走路的姿势与步伐的大小。你上楼的第一件事是观察现状，第二件事就是控制情绪。”带土依次列举出来，“你花了两秒钟记住那四个人的脸，记性不错。两秒，时间的控制也在引起怀疑的范围之外。”

“你爸爸锻炼过你。”带土说，“不至于在一秒内被无缘无故的干掉。”

还有与年龄不符的冷静与计划。对于死亡一事的态度，暗示敌我双方的正义立场，借用年龄的优势博取同情，没有哪位老师会讨厌天赋过人的学生。但带土没有明说。

“观察，是当一名杀手的必要条件。”他又看了一眼卡卡西，“不过你已经入门了。”

他很快又说：“我们还有另一个问题需要解决。”

“接下来你打算怎么办？”

“你答应教我复仇的。”卡卡西说。

“杀手英雄。”在带土开口之前，他又飞快地补上一句。

“……”带土说，“你可以叫我带土。没错，我答应你……”

“我叫卡卡西。”卡卡西打断了他。

“……好的，卡卡西。”带土说，“作为你的老师，我的第一个要求是请你闭嘴。”

“我答应你……”他看了卡卡西一眼，发觉他的确乖乖听话了，才继续说下去，“我是答应你教你复仇，但现在我已经帮你把所有人都解决了。按照你的条件，你三我一。所以现在的状况是……你欠我的钱。”

“现在有两个方案。”带土竖起了两根手指。

“一，把优惠券给我，欠我的钱就当还给你的学费了。我们两清。现在转过身，从巷子出去，左拐或者右转，找你的亲戚或者回学校去……随便你到哪儿去。没有什么事值得你记恨一辈子，几年之后，你就会接受今天的事实了。”

“二，我会把你训练成合格的杀手，你替我工作，还清你的债务。”带土伸手戴上了墨镜，“这会是很长的一段时间。为了让自己变得足够值钱，你会面临很多危险，被子弹击中身体，被刀子捅个对穿，不小心弄丢身上的某个零件，又或者死在哪个角落里。”

“你会杀掉很多人，混混、流氓、黑帮教头、银行行长。这里面说不定就有某个孩子的父亲——哦，当然不包括女人和小孩。”带土补充说，“这是规矩，如果你动手，我会先宰了你。”

“好了，现在告诉我，你选哪一个？”


End file.
